Six Days 'Till Osuwari!
by I-IV-V
Summary: Kagome gives Inuyasha six days to prove to her why she shouldn't go home forever. Will he come through? Inuyasha x Kagome
1. Six Days

* * *

Well, here is my FIRST long, with chapters, fanfic. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the short shpater, the rest will be longer, PROMISE!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't share him with you. In fact, I really don't own that much... I don't have a job -.-;;

* * *

Giude (since I can make the editor work -.-;) :  
.:. (words).:. = thought  
" (words) " = speech

* * *

  
  
Six Days 'Till "Osuwari"  


Chapter 1: What did you do now?  


  
  
"Inuyasha, you have six days to prove to me why I shouldn't go home!" Kagome shouted in the face of the hanyou. She stomped off, leaving a very dazed Inuysaha in her wake. After she was out of site Miroku popped his head out of the bushes.  
"Is it safe?" the monk inquired.  
"I guess so..." Inuyasha replied, shooting glances in each direction.  
"OSUWARI!"  
Miroku stood, shaking his head, over his dig-eared friend who was now face to face with the mud. "You know, Inuyasha, you really need to learn how to charm the ladies better."  
Inuaysha sat up, spitting mud. "Oh, like you?"  
"Yes... well... uh..."  
"Right..." smirked Inuyasha.  
"So what exactly did you do to make Kagome so mad?" asked the monk. Inuaysha blinked as mud slid down his face.  
"Well... I don't really know."

* * *

Kagome stormed through the trees of the Sengoku Jidai, all the while grumbling a few choice seven-letter words and other phrases such as 'stupid mutt'. She finally came to a halt in front of the tree where Inuyasha has been pinned for fifty years... until she freed him. "He should be greatful to me... why can't he appreciate me?" she muttered to herself, her fists clenching, her eyes squeezing shut, and a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Sango stepped out of the trees behind Kagome. "Another spat with Inuyasha?" she asked, knowing the answer.  
"Yeah. He's so arrogant; I don't know how I can stand him..." Kagome grumbled.  
"So what did he do this time? Did he run off to the priestess?"  
"Of course. And then, she tried to drag him into hell... again..."  
"Why does he always seem to fall for that trick?"  
"I dunno. I think he might have been hit one too many times in the head by his brother."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I've given him six days to prove to me why I should be here."  
"And what if he doesn't prove himself?"  
"I hadn't thought that far ahead." Kagome thought to herself for a moment. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."  
"What are you going to do about Kikyou?"  
"Someone needs to push that clay pot thing into a pond..." Kagome said and Sango laughed.  
"I think she's been cooked to long for that to work."  
"You've got a point." Kagome said. She thought for a moment, listening to the sounds of the nigh-time forest. "Well, I think we should go to bed. I need to get up early and study; I have a test in three days!"  
"So, you'll have to go back to your time? Won't that conflict with your 'give him six days' plan?"  
"Hmm... I hadn't thought of that. I was pretty angry... heck, I still am pretty angry. Let him deal with it." Kagome said, crossing her arms.  
"You're one tough customer..." said Sango, as the girls returned to the camp.  
"I guess I am."  
  
Sango sat up against a tree, and Kagome began to unroll her sleeping bag. She crawled inside it, looking up at Inuyasha as he slept in a nearby tree. "Sango..." she said with unease.  
"What?"  
"You do think that Inuyasha will prove his love for me... in six days?"  
"Don't worry, Kagome, Inuyasha will. He truly does love you."  
"How do you know?"  
"Intuition... it's one of the benefits of becoming a demon exterminator."  
"No kidding..." said Kagome sleepily.  
  
.:. He'll come through... I know it. .:.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is in all it's glory. Do you like it? Should I continue it, or should I go hide in a corner and hope no one else reads it? Review or I'll feel bad T.T Flames accepted, though   
  



	2. Advice from a Lech

Okay, before I start this chapter, thanks a bunch to my reviewers: Setsumi, Matt MacGyver Santini, pirate-rover, Gea, inuluver90, ACDCchicky, Han Futsu; Anti Normal, ObsessiveChica, Jo-chan-ANIME, Hakutou-chan, confused dolphin, Angel-chan3, Kitsune-Tenshi-16, Strawberii Bunny, earthy876 -and, last but not leaste- duckyquack1025  
  
-Notes to some-  
  
Angel-chan3: Um... Sango could be informed about the present, like... if I said "I have two cents, but that costs three cents" you would know that I don't have enough to pay because three is more than two; but you wouldn't need to know what cents are, right? Kagome gave Inuyasha six days; if she has to go to the present in three days, the times will conflict; you wouldn't need to know about the present to figure that out, follow me? If that's not what you meant by not knowing that much about the present, then gomen nasai oo;;;  
  
ACDCchicky and Jo-chan-ANIME: I will make the chapters longer; PROMISE OO;;  
  
Gea: Inu'll never know she said it 

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update... I actually finished this chappie two days ago... but fanfic.net died on me --;;  
Some people may wonder why I'm writing this fic so fast. It's because I'm going on vacation soon... so I won't have access to a computer xx. Nobody asked 'why six days?' If you were wondering, the answer is: 'I dunno why. It was just a random number because the idea just popped into my head one day in class.' Also; If I didn't mention you in the above segment and you reviewed, gomen nasai. You probably review after I wrote this chapter... thanks for your review though

* * *

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own Inuyasha. If you thought I did, you were tragically wrong --;;; -shakes head.- 

* * *

Six Days 'Till Osuwari   


Chapter 2: Advice from a Lech  
  


  
"Hey wench, cook us some breakfast!" shouted the hanyou as he jumped from his tree. Kagome stopped rolling up her sleeping bag and Inuyasha landed behind her. She turned around.  
"Do you have the memory retention span of a butterfly?!" shouted Kagome. "You're SUPPOSED to be proving to me why I should stay here. Right now, you're not doing so well. It's FRICKIN' DAY ONE and you've already forgotten!" She turned to Sango; "Sango, would you please make breakfast, I really have to study."  
"Sure, Kagome." Sango said while setting up sticks to light a fire. Kagome sat down in the grass and pried open her math book, attempting to do the problems that had challenged her last night.  
  
Inuyasha decided to take a short walk and clear his mind, so that he could think of a way to keep Kagome in the Feudal Era. Miroku followed him, deciding he would help the hanyou charm Kagome into staying in the past, obviously not realizing that his vision of "charm" and Kagome's vision of "charm" were two very different things.

* * *

  
"What will you do Inuyasha? How will you win the heart of your beloved Kagome?" he asked.  
"Well I was thinking of... beloved?!"  
"Don't you love her?"  
"Eh... well... I guess so..."  
"Right! So, what are you going to do?"  
"I was going to... uh... say, Miroku, what should I do?"  
"Well, take this advice that my father gave me before he died: "The kind man is the cherished man." he told me."  
"Miroku, has this... worked for you?"  
"Well... um..."  
"What do you mean by 'kind'"  
"Treat a woman with the respect and dignity she deserves."  
"You think groping women shows your respect for them?"  
"Of course." said Miroku, his eyes widening.  
"Lech..." muttered Inuyasha, crossing his arms.  
"Like you have any better ideas..."  
"You do have a point."  
"So... what are you going to do? Are you going to try to snuggle up to Kagome?" Miroku asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
"I guess it's worth a shot..."  
"Well... you should try these..." Miroku whispered "directions" into Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"What are you working on Kagome?" asked Inuyasha while he read over Kagome's shoulder. Well, he didn't actually read because he didn't know how. He sort of... looked over Kagome's shoulder.  
"Angles..." she answered plainly and chewed a little on the end of her pencil.  
"Well, from this angle, all I see is pure beauty..." said Inuyasha. For once, it seemed, he was coming up with actual things to say. Kagome blushed a bit, but continued writing. Inuyasha sat down next to her.

* * *

  
"Houshi... what did you say to Inuysaha?" Sango whispered in Miroku's ear.  
  
"Oh, nothing... come on, let's leave the two love birds alone..." whispered Miroku. Then Sango remembered that Shippou was still asleep. He had spent a long night chasing fireflies for some reason the others couldn't figure out. Maybe he was going crazy because he'd suffered one-too-many hits from Inuyasha... maybe he was just doing what little demons do. No one could really tell, and since they weren't technically in charge of him hadn't bothered to ask. Sango picked him up and walked off with Miroku. They didn't go too far; they decided to hide behind a bush... go figure.

* * *

  
Kagome felt Inuyasha's arm wrap around her waist, hugging her against him. She totally forgot homework and studying, not really knowing what had gotten into Inuyasha.  
"I-Inuyasha..."  
"Yes?"  
"What are..."  
"Hush... let's just... enjoy... this moment together..." he said, stroking her hair with his free hand.  
.:.What's gotten into him... .:. Kagome thought to herself. .:. This isn't the real Inuyasha...it...its....:.  
"IMPOSTER!" Kagome shouted, shoving Inuyasha away from her. Inuyasha blinked.  
"What ARE you talking about, I'm the real me! Can't you tell woman?!" Kagome then realized that the only person with that attitude had to be...  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome bellowed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha found himself becoming very friendly with the dirt. "You lech! Don't even THINK about doing that again... especially when I'm studying. These tests are important! I'm going to go study somewhere else... don't you even THINK about following me!" Kagome grabbed her books, and wandered off.  
  
"Miroku, you lecherous housh! You said it would work! I don't know why I believed you! Where are ya? Little lech... you'll pay for this!" shouted Inuyasha, turning about in circles, trying to sniff out the two spies' hiding place.

* * *

"Are you gonna go face him?" asked a dubious Sango.  
"Well... not for now." said Miroku, scampering off into the distance. Sango sighed, picked up Shippou (who hadn't woken up yet, even through the screams of Kagome and Inuyasha) and returned to the camp.

* * *

  
The breeze shook the leaves of the trees and whistled through the tall grass of the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled, taking in the scents of the village beyond Inuyasha's Forest. She sighed and set down her math book and note book, gazing up at the clouds.  
"Page 107... finding the perimeter of a triangle using only two sides..." she muttered, reading the instructions in the book. After a few attempts at various problems, she gave up. "Oy, this is pointless!" She flopped down on her back, gazing up at the clouds. There was a shuffling sound in the grass, Kagome knew who it was...  
"Osuwari..." she whispered.  
"Ahhoohhww..." growled a now-flattened hanyou. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha sat up, his head poking out of the tall grass. "What was that for?!"  
"No reason... I was... just making sure the rosary still worked." she said then giggled again.  
"Feh." Inuyasha flopped down beside her, hid head next to hers. Kagome pointed to a cloud that looke like swishy 'X'...  
"Look... it's you!"  
"Yeah, after I've been sat... look... it's Naraku..." said Inuyasha, indicating a cloud shaped like a spider.  
"... An ice cream cone..." said Kagome.  
"... The Shikon Jewel... see, it's even missing a few pieces..." Inuyasha said and Kagome giggled.  
"Inuyasha... I have to go home tomorrow..." she said sadly.  
"You mean?"  
"Not forever... I have to take a test..."  
"Why do you take those if you hate them so much?"  
"Because I have no choice. Why do you let me stay here with you if you hate me so much?" she asked softly.  
"I don't hate you Kagome... I don't really know..."  
"Do you love me?" she asked, her heart fluttering. Inuyasha didn't answer for a long time.  
"Can I tell you the truth?" he asked, and Kagome's heart sank.  
"Yes..."  
"I don't really know. I don't know how to feel...with you and Kikyou... I'm sorry."  
"So... you like me... as you friend, at least?"  
"What would I do without you Kagome?" he asked, finding her hand and clasping it in his. The two; a fifteen-year-old girl from the present and the infamous hanyou, Inuyasha, lay together in silence for a while, gazing up at the clouds.  
"Look," Kagome said, pointing up at a cloud, "There's us." Inuyasha couldn't really see the resemblance that the cloud bore for them, but decided not to say anything about it. He then thought of something he had almost forgotten...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Kagome... what's an ice cream cone?" 


	3. The Second Night

A/N: Alright, next chapter is done. Just so you know, you won't get to know exactly what happens at every moment of the day (becasue that would be boring ). This chapter stats the night of the second day ( hence the name "The Second Night") Anyway, enjoy   
Dandy: If you enjoy, the sooner you get to read more of her crappy work.  
Me: . you be quiet. I'm this close to getting a shock collar for you...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... I really don't. What, you don't believe me? Come on! Look at the cover of this manga -hands reader/lawyer manga- See? Where's my name on it? Not there... duh... I told you...

* * *

  
  
Six Days 'Till Osuwari   
Chapter 3: The Second Night  
  
The setting sun began to paint the sky, and Kagome stirred a pot of bubbling water. Tonight she was making Inuyasha's favorite; ramen. The group all sat cheerfully around the fire, Shippou, once-again, chasing fireflies nearby, Sango polishing Hiraikotsu, Miroku...  
"AHRG! HEEEEENTAAAII!" screeched Sango, slapping Miroku in the face. Kagome giggled and stirred the water. Miroku leaned over towards Sango.  
"What's with the kit?" he asked.  
"Maybe it's just a phase..."  


* * *

  
  
Off in the distance, Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree. Something caught his eye, something.... shiny? He decided to go off and investigate...  
  
He jumped out of the tree... and picked up a scent. He had been downwind of whatever it was before, so he couldn't tell who or what it was. When he did pick up a scent... he knew EXACTLY who it was.  
  
The hanyou ran as fast as he could the forest, until he finally came to a clearing.  
  
"K-kikyou?"  
  


* * *

  
  
Kagome decided to go get Inuyasha, leaving Sango in charge of the ramen she was stewing. Kagome walked into the forest, knowing that Inuyasha had gone there earlier today while she studied. Many moths of traveling together had taught her to leave Inuyasha alone when he needed to be alone... but she always tried to comfort him, no matter what.  
"Where could that boy b..." Kagome couldn't finish, the sight that met her eyes was almost too much to handle.  
  
"Come with me into HELL!" screamed Kikyou, squeezing Inuyasha tightly.  
"Kikyou... you don't understand..." replied Inuysaha, his voice numb.  
"Inuyasha... what do you want? Don't you love me?" asked Kikyou, ceasing dragging Inuyasha into hell.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kagome couldn't deal with what she was hearing with those words, she returned to the campfire. Night was already falling on the Sengoku Jidai as Kagome stuff her books into her over-sized backpack.  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Sango. Shippou was still chasing the fireflies, nowhere to be seen.  
"It's Inuyasha," said Kagome, wiping tears on her sleeve, "He was with Kikyou... I just saw him." she sniffed.  
"Kagome, you're not..."  
"I could never leave forever Sango. I have to go home anyway... I have to study. Although, I'll never be able to do it in these conditions..."  
"Kagome... I'm sorry about it."  
"Just..." said Kagome, turning towards the area where Inuyasha and Kikyou were... "Make sure he comes to get me, okay?"  
"I'll try, Kagome."  
"Thanks, Sango." said Kagome, turning and running off towards the Bone- Eaters Well.  
  


* * *

  
  
Inuyasha hadn't noticed Kagome come and leave, he was a bit preoccupied with having himself being drug into hell by is ex.  
"Inuyasha... do you not love me anymore?"  
"I... don't... I need to stay here... in this world"  
"But... Inuyasha..."  
Inuyasha thought for a moment, even though his mind was numb with the enchantment Kikyou had placed upon him.  
"The Kikyou I fell in love with wouldn't try to drag me into hell. She was a kind caring person who wouldn't just trick the heart of the one she loved. I don't want you," said Inuyasha, pushing Kikyou away and drawing his Tetsusaiga, "I want KAAAAGOMEE!"  
Kikyou didn't have a chance to move, and Inuyasha made his attack. Kikyou's... body scattered in the wind, the souls her body held flew out into the night, and the only things that remained in the clearing were Inuyasha, the Tetsusaiga, and a hair ribbon. Inuyasha picked up the hair ribbon and sheathed his Tetsusaiga. He walked into the village.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kaede heard a stirring at her door, the rustling of the bamboo door that noted someone entering her hut. She sat up, noticing two golden eyes stare at her.  
"What do ye want at this hour of the night?" she asked. The moonlight showed Inuyasha's face, particularly gleaming at the wetness in he corners of his eyes. He held up the hair ribbon.  
"What is this?" asked Kaede, taking the ribbon from Inuyasha.  
"It used to belong to a clay friend of mine." said Inuyasha, his ears pressed flat to his head.  
"You mean to say that..."  
"I killed it... I destroyed that thing imitating Kikyou."  
"Inuyasha..." said Kaede, putting a single hand on the hanyou's shoulder.  
  


* * *

  
  
"I'm home." said Kagome weakly, slipping off her muddy sneakers in the front room of her house. She set down her bag, removed her books for studying, and slowly clambered up the stairs to her bedroom. She sat at her desk, opened her textbook, and... was interrupted.  
"Sis! You're back, you're back! Whadya get me, huh sis? Huh, whadya get me?" said Souta, ignoring Kagome's solemn look and depressed stupor. It finally clicked after he hovered over her in happily for five minutes.  
"Sis?" questioned the boy, looking at Kagome's face. "What's up?"  
"The ceiling." Kagome muttered, flipping the page of her geometry book.  
  
"I'm serious! Is it Inuyasha again?"  
"Kinda..."  
"What do you mean "kinda"?"  
"Well... it's not really him. It's actually his ex girlfriend who I happen to be the reincarnation of... see it all started when I fell down the well... didn't I explain all of this to you already? Anyway..." and Kagome continued in that fashion for half an hour. Once she finished, Souta looked at her with wide eyes. Kagome pushed him out the door.  
"And that's all you'll ever need to know about where babies come from." Kagome finished quickly.  
"But I didn't ask about..."  
"Well... now you won't need to ask."  
"But you never said anything about..."  
"You know what Souta? I have to study. Unless you know how to get the perimeter of an unknown polygon using this (she held up a piece of paper) equation... then you'd better leave."  
"Fine." Souta pouted. He turned down the hall to go into his bedroom, but uncannily tripped over Kagome's over-sized cat, Buyo.  
  
Kagome sighed, not even putting up the effort to laugh. She sat at her desk, picked up her pencil, and began to "solve" geometry problems.  
"This room is stuffy." she demanded. Being in the open air of the Sengoku Jidai always made her room feel a little cramped, but at the same time comfy. Opening the window would be more of a... detour from her studying. Kagome opened the window, a breeze kicking the curtains a little. The girl returned gloomily to her desk and jotted down a problem in her notebook. She then looked up, hearing a soft patter outside her window.  
  
A light rain began to fall.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Say, Inuyasha hasn't returned yet, has he?" asked Miroku to Sango as they sat around the fire.  
"He probably got himself dragged into hell by mistake." Sango said.  
"Should we... go ahead and eat? Kagome's wonderful future-food has been getting cold."  
"Right... SHIIIIIPOOOOOUUU!" Sango called. The kitsune didn't answer. Upon further inspection by Sango, he was sleeping, probably after his viscous round of firefly-chasing. Sango and Miroku shrugged at each other and began to eat. As they did, the sound out water droplets hitting leaves came to their ears.  
  
"It's raining, houshi."  
  


* * *

  
  
There Kaede and Inuyasha stood, Kaede chanting some prayer, Inuyasha listening, but not really understanding, nor caring to. His ears were flat against his head and he held the white ribbon between his fingers. Kaede stopped chanting and placed a bellflower onto the ground in front of the tombstone. She turned and left, patting Inuyasha on the shoulder as she passed.  
  
Inuyasha moved closer and knelt down onto the ground. His hands curled into fists in the dirt. His body shook; maybe because of sadness or anger, but one can never tell with half-demons... or demons for that matter [[A/N: -thinks of Sesshomaru-]].  
"Kikyou... it was not my wish for you to die. I couldn't just GO to hell with you... I have things to do. I need to tell Kagome... that I love her. I loved you once Kikyou... but I have to admit... Kagome really has my heart. I'm sorry... that we never had the chance... to die together." Inuyasha finished, dropping the hair ribbon onto the soil. A single tear fell upon the grave.  
"My... Kikyou."  
  
As Inuyasha walked back towards the camp, rain began to fall. As soon as he entered the temporary housing of the group he was greeted with to mouth-stuffing 'friends' of his.  
"Guh gat huhh!" Miroku and Sango said in unison, pointing in the direction of the well.  
"I'll get Kagome tomorrow." said Inuyasha. He leaned against a tree and immediately fell asleep. Sango and Miroku peered sideways at each other.  
"We'll make sure he goes tomorrow!" said Sango.  
"I think... he will go without us telling him to." said Miroku.  
  
As the rain fell and Kagome fell weary from studying and Souta fell and fell over Buyo, a new plot was being schemed by Naraku in a far off place, though none of the group knew it yet.  
  


* * *

A/N: Yup! That's chapter 3   
Dandy: -sarcasticaly- no it isn't...  
Me: is...  
Kikyou: Why did you kill me? T.T  
Me: Because I don't need you in this story... I also hate you .  
Kyou: she hates a lot  
Kikyou: Hey, when did the orangey show up?  
Me: I won him playing Monopoly -pats Kyou's head- Kay landed on Boardwalk... silly girl...  
Kay: -sneaks up in background wearing camo and covered in leaves- -whispers- Come Kyou, now, before she notices! -little red lights blinks and siren comes on-   
Me: Ahem  
Kay: -Gulp- O.O  
  
Review ... I command ye!  
  



	4. Recipe for Disaster

A/N: Yup Chapter 4 is up. Sorry for the long wait; but it's a long chapter... so... yeah. It'll probably be a long time before I post again. Friday, I'm leaving to go to visit my friend Kiera in Ohio... I won't be back until next Saturday. Then, I'm going to be home all day Satruday, doing laundry and re-packing for my family's trip to ARIZONA   
So, in conclusion, I'll be gone for two weeks. I'll try to update, if I can. I'll definately write thoguh, so expect chapters in a few weeks. 

* * *

Disclaimer:  
Roses are red  
Violets are Blue  
I don't own Inuyasha  
And niether do you! (Unless you're Rumiko Takahashi )

* * *

  
  
Six Days 'Till Osuwari   
Chapter 4: Recipe for Disaster  
  
The only sound in the whole of Kagome's classroom was the fuzzy scratching of pencils on paper. Kagome gnawed on the end of her own pencil, the answer to the last problem on her test finally coming into her head.  
  
"Alright, pencils down! Time to pass in your tests!" shouted Kagome's teacher as the students passed in their exams. Kagome sighed as the bell rang, ending her torment.  
"Higurashi, can I speak with you for a moment please?" Kagome walked up to her teacher's desk as her friends and classmates walked out the classroom door.  
"Yes, Mr. Oshimoto?" she asked politely.  
"I'm very impressed with you, Miss Higurashi. You pulled a perfect score... even through absence! Well done." said Mr. Oshimoto. Kagome blushed.  
"Uh... thanks." she said and turned and left. Out in the hallway, she met her friends.  
  
"So, what did Mr. Oshimoto want?" asked Yuka.  
"He wanted to congratulate me on my perfect score." muttered Kagome as the girls walked out of the school together.  
"Wow that's great Kagome! I'm impressed... it must've been hard for you to study."  
"Yeah... it really must have... especially with that awful pink eye attack."  
"Oh! How's your case of shackles? What did the dermatologist say?"  
"Did that shampoo Houjou gave you help out with your female pattern baldness any?" asked Yuka. Kagome twitched. .:. Gramps, why couldn't I have a cold? WHY is it SO HARD to just say I had the flu... or had appendicitis... anything NORMAL. .:.  
"Yeah... the shampoo helped. Shingles is gone... pink eye gone too..." she said quickly.  
"Hey... how about we all go out and get burgers in celebration of Kagome's health... and perfect score!" Eri suggested.  
"Great idea!" said Ayumi. Kagome was glad that they weren't going to ask any more questions about her health.

* * *

  
  
"So how's that self-centered, egotistical, selfish, insane, two-timing, whacked-out, childish boyfriend of yours, Kagome?" asked Yuka while nibbling on a French fry. Kagome noticed that the list seemed to get longer each time she visited with her friends.  
"Oh... well, we're fighting... again." Kagome muttered in reply, sipping her soda.  
"It seems like every time you're well, 'Gome, you two are fighting." noted Eri.  
"Yeah... maybe you should start seeing someone who'll stick by you when you're sick."  
"...and when you need help..."  
"...and who'll take you on dates..."  
"...Someone like..."  
"HOUJOU!" Kagome's friends all shouted in unison. A few people in the restaurant stared.  
"I've got to go guys, sorry." Kagome said weakly, standing to exit the restaurant.  
"Something wrong Kag?"  
"I...uh...I just..." Kagome's friends looked at her expectantly. Kagome immediately faked a yawn. "I'm so tired. Anyway, see you tomorrow!" she said.  
"Bye Kagome!" her friends called in unison. Kagome felt that her friends' speaking all together was either: giving her a malicious headache or creeping her out  
At the moment, it seemed to be doing both.

* * *

  
  
Inuyasha slid open the door to Kagome's home. As soon as he entered, he was greeted by a cheery young boy.  
"Inuyasha, you're back! It's you! Hey, you up for a round of Dance Dance Revolution?" shouted Souta as he ran up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha grimaced, remembering the last time he'd volunteered to play video games with Souta.  
"Uh... not today, kid. I need to talk to Kagome."  
"Well, she's not home right now. She said she wouldn't be until dinner time. My mom and grandpa went out for the evening... I think to look at furniture. Anyways, Kagome should be home soon." said Souta. Inuyasha sat down on the floor... waiting.  
"So, what are you going to do for Kagome? She seems really mad..." Souta waited for Inuyasha's reply.  
"I don't know. What do you think I should do?"  
"Well, Kagome always said that she would like a boyfriend who can cook..."  
"But... I can't." muttered Inuyasha, realizing the sad truth.  
"Do you want to try to cook for Kagome?" asked Souta.  
"If it would make Kagome happy, I'd do it... but I can't."  
"I can help you." said Souta. Inuyasha's eyes lit up. "Come on!" Souta grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

* * *

  
  
Kagome was lost in her thoughts as she walked towards the family shrine. In the distance, she heard a bicycle bell ring and the soft 'cuff' sound as the bike came towards her. There was a soft 'skush' as the bike came to a stop beside her. Kagome looked up.  
"Hey Kagome!" said Houjou happily. "How's that anti-itch cream working for your hives?"  
"Uh... yeah... it's fine." she muttered. .:. GRAMPS... .:.  
"That's great Kagome, say, tonight, how about we go see a movie?" asked Houjou. Kagome was secretly hoping Inuyasha would come tonight.  
"Houjou..." she began as the two walked towards the shrine.  
"Yes?"  
"It's really sweet of you to ask me... but... I don't think I'm ready to date." Kagome covered. The truth was, she wasn't ready to date... Houjou...  
"Aw. That's too bad. We can be friends, though, right?" asked Houjou... not turning in his classic smile.  
"Of course." Kagome answered as they rounded the corner. Kagome hoped she wouldn't have to answer the same question the same way for Inuyasha.

* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Souta were deciding what to cook for Kagome.  
"Oi... Kagome likes this!" said Souta, peering up from a recipe book. He read the title out loud, since Inuyasha couldn't read. "Broccoli and Bacon Pizza!" he shouted.  
"And she likes it?" asked Inuyasha skeptically.  
"Yeah! And it's easy to make... I think." Souta announced skeptically.  
"Well, it's worth a shot..." said Inuyasha. He helped Souta pull out various ingredients that were too high for the little boy to reach. Together they began to bake...  
  
"DONE!" said Souta, as he put on oven mitts and pulling the pizza out of the oven. He showed it to Inuyasha.  
"Alright!" Inuyasha said. Souta set the pizza on the counter so that it would cool. Unfortunately, they hadn't had enough ingredients to make a full-size pizza. Souta said that he would make ramen for Inuyasha and himself. Inuyasha glanced around the kitchen, peering into the mess they'd made. Souta looked like he'd been dumped into a bag of flour, and Inuyasha had pizza sauce in his hair. Together, the boy and hanyou, the waited for the return of Kagome, so as to present her with their culinary masterpiece... little did they know that somehow, they had managed to skip a step, and not PRE-COOK THE BACON! [A/N: dun dun duuuuunnnn!]

* * *

  
  
"Hey... I'm home." muttered Kagome as she slipped of her sneakers. She set down her school bag as Inuyasha entered the front of the house.  
"So... how did you do on your test?" asked Inuyasha, remembering that Kagome had explained why tests mattered, and how the were (as Kagome put it) 'graded'. Kagome smiled despite herself.  
"I got a perfect score. So... why are you here?"  
"I came to get my jewel-detector." he said jokingly. Kagome giggled and Souta ran in the room.  
"Look Kagome! Inuyasha and I made you pizza!" he said, proudly brandishing the block of cheesy, fatty goodness. Kagome's eyes and smile widened as she looked from Inuyasha to the pizza, then back to Inuyasha.  
"Well, I guess I'll have to try it then." she said.

* * *

  
  
Kagome took a bite of the odd-looking pizza. Not surprisingly, it tasted... terrible, but due to the fact that the two creators of this pizza were sitting across the table from her, she didn't day anything, just... took another bite. Kagome noticed, however, that the bacon was a bit soggy, which was understandable; the oils from the cheese could have been soaked up by dry bacon... making it extra-soggy and chewy. So, it wasn't the best pizza she'd ever had, go figure. At least it had been made with... love? Flour? Tomatoes? Kagome simply finished the pizza and put the group's dishes in the sink to wash off later. They were all sitting around the table, letting their food settle; Kagome's not settling particularly well.  
  
"So, wanna play a game with me Inuyasha?" Souta asked hopefully. Inuyasha's eye twitched.  
"Actually, I was wondering... Kagome, would you come back to Feudal Japan with me... just for a little bit?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Uh... yeah, sure I'll go back with you... but I have to come back soon... to baby-sit Souta."  
"Hey, I'm NOT a baby, Kagome." the said boy replied.  
"Uh... this won't take that long..." said Inuyasha.

* * *

  
  
The night wind rustled Kagome's hair, the crickets chirped as the hanyou and girl stood over the grave of the priestess Kikyou.  
"So, you got rid of... Kikyou?" asked Kagome.  
"No. I destroyed that thing imitating Kikyou. The real Kikyou wouldn't have tried to drag me into the fiery depths of hell... several times."  
"Inuyasha... you don't like me just because I look like her, right?"  
"Kagome... I like you for you." he said, looking into her eyes.

* * *

  
  
As Kagome and Inuyasha walked back towards the well, Kagome noticed her stomach growing less and less settled. Even Inuyasha's ears began to pick up a faint rumbling sound.  
"Kagome, are you feeling alright?" asked the hanyou.  
"Well... uh..." Kagome muttered as her stomach seemed to do somersaults.  
"Here... I'll uh, carry you." Inuyasha said, helping Kagome onto his back. He sped off through the woods. Kagome groaned and shut her eyes tight; her stomach seemed to knot itself up.  
"Inuyasha..." she muttered quietly after they'd traveled for a few minutes, "stop." Inuyasha obeyed, and Kagome immediately leapt off of Inuyasha's back, scurried to a nearby bush and... tossed her cookies. She stood up again and turned toward Inuyasha.  
"Did you guys pre-cook the bacon on that pizza?" she asked. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head out of guilt...  
"N-no..." he answered. Kagome sighed.  
"Inuyasha, take me home." she demanded.  
"For...forever?" he asked sheepishly.  
"No... I just want to be close to flush toilet." she answered. Inuyasha had no clue what a toilet was... except for the fact that Kagome had one in her house. He let Kagome get on his back again, speeding off towards the well.  
"Inuyasha, slow down." groaned Kagome. Inuyasha obediently complied. He was careful then, not to disturb her. Every so often, Kagome would moan a little. That's how most of their evening would be, unfortunately.

* * *

  
  
Seemingly oblivious to the fact that his sister was ill, Souta jumped happily around the hanyou. "Hey, Inuyasha! You're back! So, are you up for a round of Super Mario Kart?" [A/N: please forgive the outdated-ness. The only game systems I have are N64 and Gamecube... I'm currently borrowing my friend Mousey's PS2 to play DDR TY Mousey].  
"Not tonight. Kagome is... sick." Inuyasha said. The boy stopped in his tracks.  
"Whatsamatter Kagome?" he asked.  
"I... have food poisoning... I think." Kagome said, fidgeting a little bit. Souta blinked.  
"Oh..." he said, realizing that his and Inuyasha's attempt at cooking had failed. "Well... I guess I'd better get you a... bucket..." Souta trotted off towards the old storehouse and Inuyasha carried Kagome inside.

* * *

  
  
"Thanks for bringing me home Inuyasha." muttered Kagome as Inuyasha laid her on her bed. He starred at the expanse of her "new bedroom". "Do you like it? My mom and Grandpa moved my furniture into one of the bigger bedrooms... see," she pointed, "I even get my own bathroom." Inuyasha smiled at her and sat down on the bed next to her.  
"How do you feel? Do you want anything?" he asked.  
"I'm okay... for now." Souta entered, panting.  
"Here ya go." he said, placing a bucket beside Kagome's bed. He scampered out of the room, and then leaned back in the doorway. "Hope you get better, sis!" he said.  
  
"Kagome... I'm so sorry." said Inuyasha, his ears once-again pressed to his head.  
"It's alright Inuyasha, I really appreciate it... I mean, not everyone would attempt to cook for their friends would they?" she said weakly. Inuyasha smiled a little. "Anyways... it's not like food poisoning is life- threatening. My body will... get rid of it... eventually." Kagome muttered. She groaned.  
"Um... do you feel... sick?" asked Inuyasha.  
"No... my stomach just... hurts." Kagome grumbled as she shut her eyes.  
"I think I know a trick... to fix that. My mother used to do it to me when I was sick as a kid." said Inuyasha. He gently peeled back Kagome's shirt to reveal her midriff. "All you have to do is take deep breaths." Inuyasha instructed as he massaged slow, gentle circles into Kagome's abdomen.  
"How do you feel?" he asked after a few minutes.  
"My stomach feels better, but now I have a headache."  
"I know a trick for that too. Give me your hand." commanded Inuyasha. Kagome did as she was told and gave Inuyasha her hand. Careful not to scratch her with his claw, Inuyasha pressed his thumb into the center of her palm.  
"Wow..." Kagome muttered.  
"You wouldn't think it would work, would you?"  
"No... but that's really..." she trailed off. Inuyasha let go of her hand.  
"What?"  
"Excuse me..." she muttered, then flung she herself out of bed and darted towards her bathroom... where she lost much of her dinner... the way it came down. A few moments later, Kagome appeared in the doorway, one arm across her stomach, the other holding a tiny paper cup of water which she sipped every so often. Inuyasha's ears... if possible... became even more flattened to his head. He looked like a kid who'd just lost there first pet goldfish...  
"Kagome... I'm really sorry. I never meant to make you so sick." Kagome returned to her bed.  
"I still think it was sweet of you Inuyasha. Now, I'm going to try to get some sleep..." she yawned.  
"How do you feel now?"  
"A little better... but I still feel like my stomach is doing back flips." Kagome turned over on her side and curled up a little. Inuyasha rubbed her back a bit, hoping that it would somehow soothe poor Kagome's stomach.  
"Thanks, Inuyasha." she muttered sleepily.  
  


* * *

A/N:   
Me: -pets Dandy-  
Dandy: What kind of a name is 'Dandy' for a male demon?  
Me: It's becasue you're soooo cute and sooooo fluffy ♥  
Dandy: You're putting me through hell!  
Inuyasha: You're putting us ALL through hell ⌐.⌐  
Kagome: Yeah! Why'd you give ME food poisoning?!  
Kikyou: Yes... You've even put MOI through hell... again   
Me: Yes, it's all about YOU Kikyou... --;;  
Kyou: My life is only going from BAD to WORSE! To think... this is worse than being tied and gagged in Kay's toybox...   
Dandy: My whole life is hell now, I'm a demon, fools! Not a cute pup- HEY! QUIT PETTING ME!  
Me: -stops petting- O.o Come now, you'll all get over it. And Kyou... I won you fair and square . keh keh keh  
Kay: NoooOOoooOOoOOO -cries anime style- T.T SOMEDAY! I will EXACT my REVENGE... on you... and I will get back my Kyon-Kyon ♥ -glares at Elle's bishi-  
Kyou: O.o;; You know... it's really not that bad here after all...  
  
Review!!   



	5. Battles: a bad title XP

_**A/N:**_  
Me: Aww… thank You Reviewers! They love me; they really, really love me. ♥  
Dandy: -sigh- No, they don't… they're just commenting to make you feel better…Me: Why can't you EVER be a good sport?

O.O I made a big boo-boo last chapter. I put "shackles" as a disease. I don't think it is; but what I meant was "shingles", which is a skin disease… I'll try to fix it later.

Well, it's been a while hasn't it, like.. three months? I'm sorry for the long update. I get destracted... and I'm lazy. That's it for my excuses... I'm just gonna be honest with those :P

Hmm... apparently it's not putting in the tabs... so you'll just have to bear with it... at least it's not putting the tabs in in the editor... sorry about that -.-;

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
Kikyou: If she owned Inuyasha, than why would she want to kill off her most wonderful creation?  
Me: Well… it's pretty easy to hate you, Kikyou…  
Kikyou: -eyes glow red- No one… Hates… ME…  
Me: O.O;

* * *

"Are you sure you should be back so soon Kagome?" asked Sango the next morning. "I'm fine, really. Food poisoning isn't a big deal." Kagome answered as the group made its way through the mountains on the search for the Shikon Jewel. 

"Get back Kagome." Inuyasha said flatly as he drew the Tetsusaiga.  
"Inuyasha, what is it?"

That very instant, Sesshomaru's two-headed dragon appeared in the sky above them and gently landed to the left of the group.  
"SESSHOMARU!?" Everyone but Inuyasha gasped in unison.  
"Little brother… today is the day I will beat the Tetsusaiga from your unworthy hands, you mongrel."

As fast as Sesshomaru appeared, he was in front of Inuyasha, swinging the Tokijin at him. Inuyasha dodged his attacks with ease. He stood back, resting the Tetsusaiga on his shoulder, sunlight reflecting off of the enormous blade.  
"I guess you didn't bother to find another disgusting arm for me to hack off, maybe this time I'll have to kill you off for good."  
"Don't count on it, Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru, lunging at Inuyasha again, the sound of metal clanging was heard shortly afterwards.

"I guess there are some things they have in common." Sango whispered to Kagome.  
"Yeah, they're both filled with hot air."  
"Um-hmm." Shippou and Miroku nodded together.

The brothers pushed off of each other. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and then ran up to his brother, shoving his long, pale arm through Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha groaned as Sesshomaru's poisoned claws dug into his brother's flesh. The elder boy then removed his arm at the speed of light and attempted to sever Inuyasha's arm. Luckily, the younger brother's reflexes were fast enough for him to back-flip out of his brother's reach just in time.

Sesshomaru continued to charge at him, now brandishing his whip of light. Inuyasha blocked his brother's attacks with the Tetsusaiga.

'I just have to get away from him long enough to see the wind scar.' thought Inuyasha too himself. He pushed Sesshomaru off and jumped backwards again. Gazing seemingly into space, he watched for the spiral of energy and listened for the scrape of the wind. 'There'  
"WIND SCAR!" he shouted and pushed the energy of the Tetsusaiga through the colliding auras.

A yellow-white light filled the field around the feuding brothers, and Sesshomaru's body disintegrated into oblivion with the aid of the Tenseiga. There was just no way for Inuyasha to kill his brother off.

Panting, the half-demon sheathed his fabled sword. Kagome and the rest of their group ran up to him.  
"He got away again." Inuyasha growled.  
"You shouldn't be thinking about that right now… look at you arm…. your shoulder! We need to get back to Kaede's village." Kagome ordered with worry.  
"Feh. These are just scrapes."  
"Inuyasha…" muttered Kagome with a smirk on her face. She gave his a poke in the ribs. Inuyasha yelped… like a puppy.  
"See… you need to rest. Come on."

* * *

As day-four came to a close, Kagome stared at the sky. The usual fight with Inuyasha over his bandages seemed to tire her out more than usual. The stars gleamed brightly, almost blocking out the light from the tiny sliver of moon. She sighed. 

"It's almost the new moon; and Inuyasha's badly injured. When will the torment end?"

* * *

"Are you alright, Inuyasha? How're your wounds? Need anything?" Kagome asked her sickly beloved. He stared sleepily at her.  
"Breakfast… make it woman." Kagome gave him a stern look before swiftly exiting the hut.  
"Smooth move, Inuyasha. Kagome gave you six days to prove your love for her… you only have today and tomorrow left to do that. If you don't get your act together, she'll leave and never come back from her time. Do you honestly want to be rid of her?" Miroku questioned. By the time he finished his little rant, Inuyasha was already out of the hut, searching wearily for Kagome. 

He finally found her sitting on the edge of the well, the salty scent of tears assaulting his senses. The white-haired boy walked slowly up to the well and sat down beside her.

"Kagome… quit your crying already." Inuyasha said plainly, not looking at the girl. He really hated it when he made her cry like that."I… I'm…" she blubbered. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.  
"You can't leave… you," he bent his head, "you just can't." Hmm… Inu's OOC… must be the wounds…

At this, Kagome looked up, feeling his claws on her forearm. The breeze shifted her raven-colored hair. Inuyasha lifted his head up again too face the girl he'd hurt. For a brief second, she watched the passing clouds and her tear-stained face reflect in Inuyasha's eyes, the deep pools leading into his very soul. Then Inuyasha looked away again."

"Wh-" she questioned quietly.  
"Yeah?"  
"What… would you like for breakfast?"

* * *

Inuyasha sat of the floor of Kaede's hut.  
'So this is all I have to show for five days of work. Damn… I wish I were somewhere else right now… anywhere else… somewhere…' Inuyasha stared into the dancing flames of the fire in Kaede's hut as the last silver-white locks of his hair dropped to the hardwood floor, revealing his black human hair. Behind the deep purple eyes passed a million thoughts. How in the world could he prove that he would always be there for Kagome now? Now that he was human… this was going to ruin his night… though it wasn't like the evening was going to be fun for him anyway. 

Minutes passed like hours, hours like days.  
'I want it to be over. I want this to go away.' the solemn once-half-demon thought to himself. He was interrupted from his spacey depression by a voice.

"Inuyasha… how are you wounds? Are you doing alright?" Kagome asked him with a worried look. The boy hadn't noticed her entrance.  
"Huh? Yeah. Fine." He answered. There was something… Inuyasha was distracted by something... could it be the look on Kagome's face… her worried eyes. Something was pulling him closer to her… his began to beat faster… he was…  
"…Inu… Inuyasha?" Kagome shouted as the boy's face came dangerously close to her's. The boy snapped out of it.

'Damn these unpredictable human emotions…. how do they handle it?' Inuyasha grumbled mentally.

'What is he doing? This isn't the Inuyasha I know… I guess it's just his human self… but that doesn't REALLY make me feel any better… does this mean?' Kagome asked herself.

'What's happening to me? Even before I never felt like this… not even on the nights when I was human…'

'What's going on?'

'Why do I feel this?'

"Inuyasha…" Kagome finally spoke. He didn't answer for a few minutes. Something moved in the forest outside… the bushes shook. Even though he was human, his senses were still far sharper than any other person.  
"Kagura." He finally spoke. He stood up, grabbing the Tetsusaiga and heading for the door. Kagome raced up and grabbed Inuyasha's arm to stop him before he rushed into battling in his condition.  
"Ow! Damnit woman, I'm still injured…" he shouted.  
"That's why you can't fight her… you can't let Kagura see you like this… have you ever stopped and thought about what Naraku would do if he knew?"

Something ticked in Inuyasha's brain.

"Don't care." he answered plainly. The boy tried to exit again, but pain shot up his arm and kept him back.  
"What?! What are you saying, you idiot? Have you gone insane?" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha. There was no way in hell that she'd let him leave Kaede's hut tonight. Inuyasha turned and took hold of the girl's shoulders; a surprised look took over her features.  
"Look, Kagome… I… want to protect you…"  
"DON'T BE STUPID!"  
"I'm not being stupid… just…"  
"Irresponsible? Yes… that's true. I won't have you risking your life for me because… because if I lost YOU then…" Kagome trailed off, her voice lowering past a whisper. She lowered her head and stared at the floor.  
"Then what?" Inuyasha interrogated her. She didn't say anything.  
"Stay here." she said roughly. "I'm going to do what it takes to keep you here. Get it?"  
'Holy crap, Kagome can be really scary when she's NOT yelling at you.' the boy thought.

* * *

The evening breeze rustled Kagome long hair. She stood between Sango and Miroku in the clearing. The breeze picked up as the wind sorceress descended upon them.'This just isn't my week…' Kagome thought. 

"Where's dog brain? I wanted to congratulate him on his earlier victory." Kagura shouted.  
"You were there? What were you doing, stalking him?" shouted Kagome.  
"Ooooooh… someone's got a cruuuuuuuuussssh…." Miroku teased.  
"Feh. Like I'd ever be interested in a half-breed like him. We'll see who teases who when this battle is done." shouted Kagura. With a wave of her fan, the wind picked up around them. Trees toppled over beside the monk, who hastily tried to counteract the force of Kagura's wind with his wind tunnel.  
"You think it'll be that easy to beat me? Hah!" Kagura shouted. She waved her fan; sending out her "Dance of the Dragon" attack. Sango decided to take action and flung her Hiraikotsu at the wind sorceress. She easily dodged the attack.  
"You all really are nothing without doggy here to help you, you know." Kagura jeered with a laugh.

"Think again Kagura!" Kagome shouted. She drew back the string of the bow she was holding, focusing her energy into the arrow. Kagura's eyes widened ad the arrow was released in her direction. She tried to block it with a whirlwind around her, but the arrow penetrated. Luckily for her, the arrow's deadly course had been thrown off by the wind, giving her time enough to dodge it. She quickly boarded one of her enchanted feathers Are they enchanted? I think so… -shrug- and flew back towards Naraku's semi-permanent lair.

Kagome sighed heavily. Her arrow had missed… again. She guessed it only worked when the group was in serious danger. 'At least they don't know about Inuyasha yet.' she thought with relief.

* * *

THE SEMI-PERMANENT LAIR OF NARAKU: 12:23 PM THE NEXT DAY 

"What are you going to do now, my lord?" Kagura questioned Naraku.  
"Wait. Lower the defenses of the castle and wait for Inuyasha and his band of idiots to come trotting in… and then finish them. For good."  
"Why do you think that Inuyasha was not present at the fight yesterday?"  
"Perhaps because of his injuries." Naraku mused. He knew precisely why, being a half-demon himself. He was waiting for Kagura to figure this fact out on her own… though that wasn't likely.  
"I don't think so. He usually fights with injuries to the point that he isn't in control of himself."  
"Well, then what is it?"  
"I asked you first, my lord."  
"First is the worst and second is the best."

* * *

'Day Six… today's the last day.' Kagome sulked to herself. The group passed through the forests of the Sengoku Jidai, riding on Inuyasha as he followed the "unmistakable scent of that bastard Naraku". Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were not far behind riding on Kirara. The air began to thicken with a miasma; they were getting closer. 

The group came into a clearing. There, standing in the center, was the evil demon in the baboon suit, the one they'd been searching for.  
"Naraku, today is the day you DIE!" Inuyasha shouted as he drew the Tetsusaiga.  
"Inuyasha…" Naraku giggled. He held up a shiny fragment of the Shikon Jewel.  
"You want it, come and get it!" he shouted, long, brown, arms shooting out from under his baboon pelt in every direction.

"It's a puppet!" said Sango and Miroku in unison, both proceeding to blush profusely afterwards. The demon-slayer shook off her embarrassment, remembering that the group was beginning a battle.  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted, sending her over-sized boomerang at the puppet. The weapon did nothing to the golem; instead, it flew back into Inuyasha's drawn Tetsusaiga, causing the boomerang to crack in several places. The boomerang landed in some bushes to the right of the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the semi-permanent lair of Naraku… 

"See? The expensive charm-able puppet IS worth it, master." muttered Kagura. Naraku twitched visibly, and then muttered. "Fine, fine…" he said, tossing Kagura a tiny fragment of the Shikon Jewel. Kagura howled with joy and watched the rest of the battle through Kanna's mirror… Yeah, I tried to add humor in the midst of battle… so sue me -.-;

* * *

"You monster!" Inuyasha shouted, and then lunged at the over-grown puppet with his Tetsusaiga. At this, the puppet giggled and split in half. As Inuyasha passed between the halves of the puppet, a giant arm flew towards him. Kagome tried to shoot her arrow at it, but missed miserably. The arm then jabbed the shard of the Sacred Jewel into Inuyasha's neck. 

Inuyasha gasped in pain. It seared in his neck, flowing through his veins. The half-demon fell to his knees.

Sango took Miroku's staff and attached it to her Hiraikotsu; taking advantage of the puppet's fleeting distraction. She flung her new weapon at the puppet and decimated it.

* * *

Back in the semi-permanent lair of Naraku… 

'END TRANSMISION' flashed across Kanna's mirror.  
"Heh heh. So it is done." Naraku said, giving himself a little pat on the back.  
"Are you sure Inuyasha is finished for good?" Kagura asked.  
"Are you questioning my decision?"  
"Isn't that obvious?"  
"Are you two playing the question game?" Kanna asked in a tiny voice. It was then that Naraku and Kagura both began to glare at her for her impudence.

* * *

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome shouted. She ran over beside him. Inuyasha looked up at her with his eyes half-shut.  
"Hey." His voice was weak and his throat hurt when he talked. It was getting harder to breath. 

Kagome put her hand up, almost touching his neck where the Jewel Shard had been inserted. His wound was purplish-looking now… a jewel shard couldn't irritate the skin like that.

"How does it feel?" Kagome asked. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara stood apart from the two, watching.  
"Stings…" Inuyasha wheezed.  
"Could… could the shard have been poisoned?" Miroku asked. Kagome realized that he had point. She opened her back and took out her first-aid kit. What kind of poison was it… or was Inuyasha even poisoned? She thought frantically, her mind racing, searching itself for a cure. Something came to her.

"Hold still." she commanded. She pulled out one of her arrows and held it by the shaft near the tip, focusing what purifying power she could into it. Kagome carefully lowered the tip of the arrow towards Inuyasha's neck.

The half-demon winced as it she poked at the wound, trying to dislodge the Poisoned Jewel Shard from his throat. It hurt like hell, but it was better than sitting around and letting the poison slowly take him. If she couldn't remove the tainted Jewel Shard from him, than he would most certainly die.

"Ka-go…" Inuyasha attempted to speak.  
"Stop talking, you'll make your throat worse." she answered.  
"I want… you to know." he said breathily, ignoring what Kagome had just instructed. If he didn't let her know now, he might never get the chance too. Damn this guilt.  
"I…" Inuyasha coughed. His chest burned like it was on fire and his vision was starting to go. And then finally, a stained shard of the Shikon Jewel freed itself from the half-demon's neck. With one touch of Kagome hand, it was purified.

The burning still hadn't left Inuyasha's body, though. There was still a chance that he wouldn't make it.  
"Stop talking, you'll just…" Kagome tried to say.  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha turned to face her; he put his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "I… love you." he choked out, his voice was still hoarse. Suddenly, everything turned black before Inuyasha.

**

* * *

**

Bright sunshine poured through the widow of wherever he was. There were no sounds, save for the birds chirping. He turned his head, still half-asleep. His eyes came to rest upon a woman with brown eyes and long dark hair. She was clothed in green and white.

"Kagome…" he whispered. The girl sighed with relief."I… oh… you… you're…"  
"Slow down. Use sentences." Inuyasha said."  
"I was worried that'd I never get to see you again. What you said…" Kagome trailed off. Memories flashed across Inuyasha's mind. The fight… the pain… what he'd said.  
"What about it?" Inuyasha asked. He still felt sore, but there was no longer that burning sensation that comes from poison.  
"Thank you." Kagome smiled at him.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ And that's all TT I decided to make this last chapter longer and make it the end... though only slightly longer ;;  
Did you like the end? I'm not sure if I like it myself. Oh well. Review and let me know what you think... and if you think it's bad, I'll try to think of something... nicer. XD 


End file.
